


[Podfic]Black Helicopters at Dawn

by madnads



Series: [Podfic]Black Helicopters [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Canon, Conspiracy, Friendship, M/M, Military, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Pre-Series, Stranded, earthside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 14:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12533184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnads/pseuds/madnads
Summary: Screw the bet. Rodney was going to prove the existence of extraterrestrial intelligence. Oh, and incidentally, he might just catch the United States Air Force with their pants around their ankles.--Written by Whizzy





	[Podfic]Black Helicopters at Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Black Helicopters at Dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562) by [whizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whizzy/pseuds/whizzy). 



This was the work of many months and has been a fic that I have been wanting podficed for a long loooooonnngg time. Thank you Whizzy for allowing me to podfic this! It's been really fun and quite a learning experience! I"ve read and reread this fic soooo many times and it is always very enjoyable! Rodney's voice is so strong and his attitude! <3 Whizzy has suuuuch a way with words and I only hope I could convey that in my podfic! Thank you to Sillyowl and Kageka for beta-ing. Thank you sooooo much Mel for your support and encouragement! <3 Also Thank you soooo much for Theshmalyor for the technical support and Reena-Jenkins for pointing me out to this big bang! Also Thank you SO much to Cathexys for such an awesome cover!

Also thank you Eosrose for mod-ing this big bang!

With out further ado......

Black Helicopters at Dawn  
[Audiobook](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B9JtqgQwuKmaV0dFdjV0QTR3LUk) created by Cathexys!  
Part 1: [One](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B9JtqgQwuKmaeDBqYnRjY25qazg) | [Two](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B9JtqgQwuKmaUXkxbnM1VUhQQTA) | [Three](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B9JtqgQwuKmacVNVX3o1NmRWOFE) | [Four](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B9JtqgQwuKmaMmlyQ1RyOUxwaWM) | [Five](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B9JtqgQwuKmaN001TmFuVnJrVnM)  
Part 2: [One](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B9JtqgQwuKmaQmdVaDBHX2ZKZWM) | [Two](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B9JtqgQwuKmaQTlTblRTVmxjb1U) | [Three](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B9JtqgQwuKmaT0o1UHhLTDM0U3M) | [Four](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B9JtqgQwuKmaTmxfWnlNRVdpTUE) | [Five](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B9JtqgQwuKmaSTVJT1UyakE5MUU)

Total time is ~8.5 hrs, each part broken up to about 45 min - 60 min. I hope you enjoy listening to this! I'd love any comments, thoughts and suggestions! Also, go give Whizzy and Cathexys lots and LOTS of LOVE!!!!!

PS: I can also be found on [tumblr](madnads.tumblr.com)!

PPS: Other parts are to come :D


End file.
